Love, Trust And All That We Lack
by lightmuse
Summary: It's about honor, wall colors, marriage rings, trust, the need to do what's right and stopping a horrible fate.
1. A Means to an End

**CHAPTER ONE: A MEANS TO AN END**

Hermione Granger entered the elevator with a smile. She pressed the button with a grace one can only manage in a good mood. She held her head high as the doors closed, placing both hands on the straps of her briefcase. She had just been called to the Minister's office and she was sure she was about to be granted her transfer from Head of _Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures_ to the position of _Junior Assistant to the Minister for Magic. _

She reached level one and her smile grew with each step she took towards the Minister's office. Lifting her hand up, she knocked twice on the wooden door. Her smile froze the moment Harry Potter opened the door. Confusion knit across her eyebrows. Harry stepped aside and motioned her in, his face giving nothing away. Inside the Office were the heads of each level the Ministry of Magic held.

"Miss Granger, we were just waiting for you." Said Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Before Hermione could speak, Shacklebolt clapped his hands three times. "I now declare this meeting in session. We have gathered the Heads of all departments for news have reached our ears. As you all know, wizarding Britain is still struggling with the war's aftermath. Thanks to the help of all of you, the Ministry has been successful in all of its tasks these past two years. It has been my pleasure working with old colleagues as well as giving opportunities to recent Hogwarts graduates, such as Miss Granger, Miss Vaden and Mr. Potter. However, a new situation has called for the attention of the International Confederation of Wizards."

The Minister paused, checking to see if he still held their attention. Hermione looked over at Harry, who looked as lost as she felt. She did not understand a single thing. She was making up her mind if to ask or not when Shacklebolt continued.

"There really isn't a way to say this. The thing is, the Confederation has noticed that due to the war there has been a great decrease in magical beings, namely witches and wizards. Therefore, together with the Wizengamot, it has been decided to pass a new law which states that all witches and wizards from the ages of seventeen to thirty-two must be married by the end of the year."

The room erupted in shouts and disagreements. Harry took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. Hermione could barely register the news. What was she going to do? Her thoughts zigzagged between Ronald Weasley and their failed relationship, the fact that they apparently now had a deadline and the possibility of finding someone new. Unconsciously bringing her hand to her mouth, she began to chew on a fingernail.

Shacklebolt lifted his hands in an attempt to quiet down the Heads of Departments. Hermione didn't understand why they were making such a big fuss; surely most of them were already past the limit age either way. Why it was not her making the fuss was beyond her.

The Minister cleared his throat before continuing. "That is not all. In order to hurry the process along, our High Court has decided that partners shall be chosen."

"_What?" _ Hermione shrieked. Everyone turned to look at her. "You mean to tell me that the Confederation and the Wizengamot have not only decided that we must wed; they have declared a deadline and are even choosing who we marry?"

"Hermione," Harry said softly.

Hermione looked at the Minister's face. It was now dry of all color and a look of guilt shadowed his eyes.

"_There's more?"_ Hermione snarled.

Shacklebolt cleared his throat. "Well, uhm, the High Court has also declared another deadline, which is really the reason for the arranged marriage after all."

Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"By the next year all arranged couples must have a newborn." Shacklebolt said in a low voice.

Hermione fumed. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing would come out. Harry put a hand on Shacklebolt's shoulder and said something slowly to him, his face twisted with anger. The Minister nodded. Everyone else was muttering quietly, others asking random questions.

Alicia Vaden walked over to Hermione, tears running down her cheeks. Then she turned to the Minister. "Why can't we choose?" She asked. "And if they will, how will they do it?"

Everyone turned to Shacklebolt. "It has been thought that choosing a partner on your own might take too long and it is necessary to start repopulating the wizarding world. As for the other question, I believe each person eligible for arranged marriage shall receive a letter tonight with the news and specifications."

"And there is nothing we can do about it?" Hermione whispered.

For the first time in a very, very long time Kingsley Shacklebolt felt tired. "I'm afraid not, Miss Granger."

Hours later Hermione was at home. She was sitting on her couch, curled up under a blanket, her legs under her and a tea mug between her hands. She was staring at the sealed envelope lying on her center table.

The letter arrived five minutes after Hermione had apparated home. She had thrown it on the table and had purposely ignored it since. She had cooked dinner, eaten, washed the dishes, cleaned the kitchen, tidied up her bedroom, placed scattered books back on the huge shelf that took a whole wall of her living room, taken a bath, changed into pajamas and made a tea.

This last one was already cold and she had yet to take a drink. She sighed and got up. Hermione took the mug back to the kitchen, threw it in the sink and leaned against the counter.

_What am I going to do? _She asked herself for the hundredth time. As soon as she had walked into her flat, Hermione had disconnected her floo network and changed the wards so no one could apparate in. It's not that she didn't want to talk to anyone, she was afraid that no one would come. Her mind had wondered back and again to Ron, to how they had taken a chance and had almost ruined the friendship.

If she had to marry tomorrow, Ron would be her first choice. But she was sure she was no longer his. She had managed to push him so far away they didn't stand a chance.

For the past hours Hermione thought of many different ways to stop the ridiculous law, she thought of arguments, points and even evidence. But she knew there was not a chance in hell she would be heard. She wondered how everyone else was coping. She was afraid to owl her friends. Doing that meant she accepted the decree, and she sure as hell did not!

She stomped her foot. Then she stomped it again for good measure. This was something she only did in the privacy of her flat. If her mother knew she still pulled the childish move… _God, my mother!_ Hermione remembered. She was sure the news would be printed in the _Daily Prophet_ tomorrow, and that her parents would read it. What they would say, Hermione could not begin to imagine, but she was sure it was not going to make her feel any better.

Hermione stomped her foot once more, enjoying the momentary smugness. She then threw her head back and groaned. Closing her eyes and taking a long, cleansing breath, Hermione walked back to the living room.

She sat heavily on her couch once more, pulled back her sweater's sleeves and picked up the golden envelope. She ripped it open and pulled out the letter. Slowly she opened it, noticing that once out the single letter became a packet of pages. Hermione began to read.

_Ministry of Magic_

_January 4__th__ 2001_

_Dear Miss Hermione Granger_

_The International Confederation of Wizards, our High Court Wizengamot and the Ministry of Magic would like to thank you for your brave participation in the Second War. We would also like to take a moment to remember all the fallen wizards and witches who lost their lives fighting for their beliefs, positive or negative. We lament the loss of our brothers and sisters and the magical blood that has been shed. It is in this note that the three organizations mentioned before have decided on a new law that has already been passed and do hope for your voluntary participation in honoring it. _

_Said law states that all witches and wizards between the ages of seventeen (17) and thirty-two (32) must be married by the 25__th__ of November of this year. We are well aware of the shock and consequences this entails, and with hope of evading chaos and therefore allowing a smooth transition into a married life, it has been decided that a partner shall be chosen for you. This decision will not be random and will not be made lightly. Along with this letter you shall find a calendar with marked deadlines for completing the requests, instructions and a questionnaire. This last one must be filled as specified, for it shall be the way your partner will be chosen. It has to be owled back to the Ministry immediately after answered. Your results will be matched with those of another wizard. _

_It is of upmost importance that you follow through with these guidelines, for there are severe consequences for those who refuse to abide by the law. _

_More instructions will be given after your partner has been chosen. _

_Oscar Todd_

_Secretary of High Court of Law, Wizengamot_

Hermione's jaw dropped as she reached the final lines. Who did they think they were? She wanted to scream, run, pull her hair out but she couldn't move. She felt numb all over. Her previous decision to end the law now seemed even more weak then it had before. She had nothing to defend herself. Before she had left the Ministry, Shacklebolt had told them that if they refused to follow the new regulation their magic would be taken away.

Ironic that they would choose that punishment, give up her magic, when it was exactly what they were trying to preserve. A bell sounded in Hermione's head and carried its musical chimes to the rest of her body as something new dawned on her. Hope blossomed in her belly along with adrenaline and new determination.

So what if everyone who received the letter refused? Would they really take all of their magic away? They couldn't, wouldn't win. Hermione smiled. She had found the flaw in their perfect plan and she would make sure to use it to her advantage.

Hermione sat back and began to rewrite her arguments. She would not fill out any forms, she wouldn't marry someone she did not choose and she would not give her magic away. She was Hermione Granger, damn it! Brightest witch of her generation, if there was anyone who could annihilate this law, it was her.

**Author's note:**

**Alright, so first chapter is up. I know it's short but I wanted to settle a few things first. In case things aren't still quite clear, here are a few more points.**

**This story:**

**Takes place three years after the war. I'm trying to make it cannon, if you completely ignore the epilogue. Shacklebolt says "these two past years" because since Hermione and Harry went back to Hogwarts, they've only been in the Ministry for two years. **

**Will be about Draco and Hermione**

**While it does revolve around romance, I have to say I will not make it completely cliché and overly sappy. I know there are a whole bunch of **_**arranged marriage**_** fics out there, but I've only read about three that are actually believable. I hope to accomplish that with this one. **

**I think that's it for now. Review! Please :) It will be the only way I'll know you like it and that you want me to continue writing it. Plus it will make me extremely happy! Hope you have an amazing day! **

**Love,**

**lightmuse ;)**


	2. Revelations

**DISCLAIMER**

No copyright infringement intended. I write to learn, all credits for the Harry Potter world go to J.K Rowling.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

******For some reason FFnet rejected chapter two like a million times and then erased like half the document. I think it has to do with my computer, maybe. Either way, here's chapter two again :) Let's hope it works this time with the correct version :) **

**CHAPTER TWO: REVELATIONS **

The following morning Hermione walked from the nearest apparition point to the Ministry of Magic with a confident stride. She was so high up on her own cleverness it took her a few seconds to register the chaos in front of her as soon as she stepped into the Ministry.

A few hundred people gathered in the main lobby, all of them angrily shouting and waving pieces of paper in the air. It looked like a scene from a muggle film she had seen once, one about Wallstreet and investments. She highly doubted these people were fighting for sales, though.

"Hermione!" Someone called.

Hermione looked around but couldn't place who had shouted her name. Then she saw her. Pushing past people was Molly Weasley with her only daughter in tow.

"Hermione, Darling! This is terrible. Have you heard the news?" The woman asked once they reached her.

Someone pushed into Hermione, giving her no chance to reply. Molly didn't seem to require an answer, for she continued to speak.

"Of course you have! What a silly question. This said law is ridiculous. How can they play like this with people's feelings? Terrible, I tell you. Simply idiotic."

Hermione took a deep breath. _Smooth transition into married life, alright. _She thought.

"Have you filled the forms?" Hermione asked Ginny.

Ginevra shook her head no. Hermione knew she and Harry Potter were starting a relationship and it would be heartbreaking if they got separated. _All the more reasons to stop this stupid law_, Hermione noted.

"Harry said you were told last night," Ginny began but Hermione did not catch the last part for more and more people were arriving at the Ministry. It was getting incredibly loud and annoyingly crowded.

Hermione got pushed against Ginny and was then thrown backwards into someone else. Strong hands steadied her. She righted herself and turned to thank her savior but stopped mid circle.

_Malfoy._

Gray eyes stared down at her from between platinum bangs. "You alright there, Granger?" he asked. Something in his voice let Hermione know it was not a polite question and he truly did not care for the answer.

Hermione pushed her shoulders back and raised her chin. "Thank you for that," Was her reply. She did not need this. Not now.

"Not a problem." He said in return.

Hermione waited to see if he would say something else, ready to lash back at him. She had not seen this man since Hogwarts. And even then she did her best to avoid him like the plague.

He stared at her for a moment, but his face gave nothing away. It was as if he wasn't even looking at her, as if she was not right in front of him, their clothes still touching.

This irked Hermione to no end. She pulled her coat tighter, ending all contact and turned completely away from him. With her hand she gestured for Molly and Ginny to follow her. She began to make her way through the sea of people.

"Miss Granger," Hermione looked over her shoulder to find Veronica Moore, her secretary.

"Veronica," Hermione greeted, holding on to Ginny's arm.

"Miss Granger, these are for you." Said the witch, holding out a stack of folders. "Mr. Shacklebolt would like to see you in his office right away. I will be at my desk if you need me."

Hermione nodded her head and glanced briefly at the folders. How could anyone think of work when they had this chaos in the first floor?

"We'll wait here, you go on, dear." Molly said to Hermione.

Hermione looked up and smiled at the older witch. "That's good. It's good that all these people came out today. It is a ridiculous law and I think I've found the way to finish it."

"Really?" Ginny asked, desperation coloring her tone.

Hermione nodded. "Listen, don't let anyone threaten you. There really is nothing they can do to enforce this law. Just stay here."

Both mother and daughter agreed. Hermione then made her way to the Minister's office. She barely glanced at the two aurors guarding the door, and they did not say a thing to her. Hermione walked right in without knocking.

"Kingsley," she began and stopped short.

Three men stood by the left wall and all glanced at Hermione as she walked in. Kingsley was leaning against his desk.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said, feeling like a complete idiot. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No, no, Hermione, come on in. Close the door behind you, please." Kingsley said, waving her in.

Hermione closed the door and leaned against it, then moved off to the right thinking that someone might come in as carelessly as she had. Now she was facing the three men. They all had a serious expression, except for one, the youngest, who was smiling at Hermione.

"It's quite an honor to finally meet you, Miss Granger." Said the oldest of the men. He was dressed in green robes. His hair was a mixture of black, gray and white. Hermione guessed he was in his fifties. However, she could not guess his name.

"Thank you…?" Hermione said at loss for better words.

The man laughed and his blue eyes twinkled. "Right, of course. I'm Arthur Johnson, representative of the International Confederation of Wizards. These here are Raphael Bennett and Oscar Todd." He said gesturing at the two other men.

"Mr. Bennett is secretary of the Confederation and Mr. Todd is secretary of the High Court Wizengamot." Kingsley told Hermione.

"Right, the one who sent the letter," Hermione said looking at Oscar as she shook their hands.

His smile widened. "The very same."

Hermione gave him a smile of her own, although it was nowhere near as pleasant as his. "Really? And how does it feel to have pushed this incredibly ridiculous law upon people?" she asked.

Oscar's smile fell as the tension in the room rose.

"Miss Granger!" Shacklebolt said in horror.

"It's alright, Kingsley," Raphael Bennett spoke. His hair was a pale blonde that curled around the base of his neck. His eyes, an emerald green, shone brightly against his tanned skin. Hermione guessed he was in his early thirties, at least 7 years older than Oscar, who seemed to be her own age.

"Is it?" Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"Listen Miss Granger," Kingsley began again.

"We were not expecting anything less." Mr. Bennett interrupted.

"We understand how hard the adjustment will be," Oscar continued.

"You_ understand?"_Hermione sneered. "Surely you must know this law will not be accepted."

"We believe it will." Arthur Johnson spoke.

"That's why I asked you in." said Kingsley.

Hermione's mind raced with millions of thoughts, but not one could begin to answer her confusion. "I don't understand." She said at last.

"Well, you are the Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. We know this law will not be easily accepted by anyone, much less the eligible witches and wizards. However, with your position and knowledge you must know the importance of regulating magical blood."

Hermione could not believe her ears. "I work for the Department for the _Regulation_ and _Control_ of Magical _Creatures._ Not human beings, _creatures._ Why would you compare the two is beyond me. And I'm still missing the point." She finished, her voice rising with each word.

"Miss Granger, I don't think you are grasping the importance of the law." Said Oscar.

"No, _I_ don't think you are grasping the absurdity of the law." Hermione countered.

Arthur Johnson sighed heavily. "Listen, dear. I understand, I truly do, the ugly part about this law. I have a daughter who is not much older than you, and as well as you, she has to abide by this new regulation. I had no way of comforting her, so I decided to speak the complete truth with her, as I will with you this moment. What I am about to tell you cannot leave this office. Under no circumstances must you repeat what you are about to hear, understand?"

Oscar and Raphael turned to look at him as if he had grown two heads. Hermione did not know what to make of that. Her sixth sense began to rattle deep down in her belly as she felt a chill go up her spine. She slowly nodded her head yes.

"A prophecy has been read. As you well know, millions of them reside right here under our feet in the Department of Mysteries. But this one, this new prophecy, is… well truly there is no word to describe it. The consequences of it, however, are disastrous."

Hermione's heartbeat accelerated as trepidation settled in the pit of her stomach.

"We fear that this past war, from which we barely survived, is not the worst we'll see."

"What does the Prophecy say?" Hermione whispered.

"You might want to sit down, dear." Shacklebolt said, gesturing towards one of the two empty chairs in front of his desk.

She walked over to the chair and promptly sat down after angling it towards the three men.

"There are laws that forbid us to reveal the contents of the prophecy. However, seeing as it involves you in measure, I believe you should know what you are up against." Arthur said thoughtfully.

"Please," Hermione begged. "I don't understand."

Kingsley placed and arm on her shoulder. "The war ended years ago. However, the ideals that pureblood families held have yet to fade out. Just because Lord Voldemort was defeated does not mean all thoughts against muggle-borns have vanished as well. All of Voldemort's main Death Eaters are either dead or in Azkaban. The greatest one of them, Lucius Malfoy, survived as you well know."

Hermione shuddered at the name. She truly did not understand where this was going, but she began to get the feeling that it was not going to be pleasant.

Kingsley continued. "Most of the prophecy is still a puzzle. But with what we've unveiled we gather that someone from the Malfoy family is ready to continue what The Dark Lord began."

"Lucius Malfoy?" Hermione asked, confused. If he was in Azkaban, surely he could not do much.

"No, dear. We've investigated and as far as we can see there is only one Malfoy descendant left, apart from Lucius himself." Mr. Bennett said.

"_Draco _Malfoy?" Hermione all but screeched.

"Yesterday in your letter it said that your partners are not to be chosen randomly, and that is in fact true. With your questionnaires and several studies from the Department of Mysteries you are fixed with the person you were bound to be with either way." Oscar explained.

"Hold on," Hermione said rising from her chair. "What does that have to do with Malfoy's prophecy?"

Oscar cleared his throat. "Well, to be honest, the law _was_ passed because of the alarming decrease of magical blood. So you see there really isn't anything wrong with it, for we are truly hurrying what is already going to happen. As for the prophecy, well, with a lot of studies the Confederation, Wizengamot and of course the Ministry have decided on a solution, one that is well hidden, totally justified and completely irreversible."

"Which is?" Hermione prompted, sitting back down.

"The only way to stop the Malfoy acting against muggle-borns is for a muggle descendant witch to be part of their own."

Panic rose in Hermione's throat. "Meaning?" she asked in a small voice.

"Your partner has been chosen." Kingsley said softly.

Anger and despair filled Hermione's body. This could not be happening. It simply could not. She had found the way out, damn it! How could it be that less than an hour ago she had been above all this and now she was in, waist deep? No, probably further down, all the way to her neck the mud trapped her. She couldn't move, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't think.

"Why?" she croaked.

_Why. _That tiny word was not enough, but it was the only one which could resume the turmoil of feelings threatening to pull her apart.

"Why?" she asked louder, the anger flowing now. She got up from her chair and began pacing the room.

"You were meant to do this right. There is someone I was meant to be with. What will be of him, then, whoever he is? What will be of me without him? And then he will be paired with someone who was not meant for him. And how about her, this other girl? Who was she meant to be with, then?" She rambled on.

Four pairs of eyes followed her every move, their heads hanging low. _Good!_ Hermione thought. _They should be ashamed_.

"Hermione," Shacklebolt said sternly, putting an end to her madness.

"No!" Hermione yelled, turning on him. "Don't you dare! Don't Hermione me. Why are you doing this to me? There are so many muggle-borns out there! You could have chosen someone else! Why me?"

As soon as the words were out of her mouth guilt filled her. Why not someone else? Well, why not her? It was not fair, she knew. But she couldn't have it upon herself for this unfairness to damage somebody else.

"You have yet to allow us to finish." Oscar said slowly.

Now the other men were looking at him as if _he_ had grown an extra head.

"What…?" Raphael asked.

Oscar put his hand up to silence him and then walked to Hermione. She grounded her feet and raised her chin not giving a damn that it was very much quivering.

Oscar raised his hand to Hermione's cheek. She flinched and he hesitated. She stood still again as he continued to reach for her. With the tip of his finger he trailed down from her temple to her jaw.

Hermione didn't know what to do.

"Hermione," he whispered, tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear. All this while she was staring into his eyes, but he was not returning her gaze. His were the brightest eyes she had ever seen. Sparks of gold and brown interlaced in a deep pool of honey. She was in the middle of counting each speck of gold around the black when his eyes met hers.

She blushed, feeling like an intruder. He half smiled.

"Your partner was not chosen by our hand, but by fate. Hermione, prophecy or no prophecy, Draco Malfoy is meant for you as you are meant for him."

Hermione's knees felt weak. Her head began to spin.

Shacklebolt stepped forward then. "Maybe you should go home, dear."

Hermione nodded meekly. She felt numb all over.

Oscar was still staring into her eyes. He stepped back to give her space. Shacklebolt led her to the door and called for his secretary.

"Lowell, make sure Miss Granger gets home safely, she is not feeling well. Take her out the back so you avoid the crowds." He instructed.

"Right away, Sir." Lowell took Hermione from Kingsley's arms and began to walk her down the hall.

Kingsley turned back to his office and closed the door.

"You lied to her!" Arthur accused, turning on Oscar.

Oscar sighed and leaned comfortably against the desk. "He lied to her first." He said slowly, pointing to Kingsley.

Raphael looked ready to behead Oscar, but Kingsley stepped in.

"Alright, listen. We told her what was due for her to accept. What Oscar did was rather smart. You can only appeal to her in so many ways and we all knew this was not going to be an easy task."

"Yes, but now-"

Kingsley raised his hand, cutting Arthur short.

"And now, we just wait and hope for the real prophecy to change."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hello! :)**

**So that's chapter two. It took me quite a bit to get it right, but I think I'm happy with it. I'm sad, however, that I didn't hear much from you :( I'm really excited to write this story but I would like to know what you guys think and if you would like me to continue, so please review!**

**Tomorrow I start a new job but I'm hoping to update at least twice a week. Thank you for reading! Go review and make me smile! **

**P.S I changed the summary, no worries, it's still the same story :)**

**Love,**

**lightmuse**


End file.
